fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Logaan
Warming (13 Days Lengthen) - p. 117 7 Hiding (10 Nature's Curling) - p. 182 | firstmention = Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World | otherbooks = Blacksand!; The Trolltooth Wars; Magehunter. }} Logaan is the Lord of the Trickster Gods. He is a Neutral god and is devoted to maintaining a balance between Good and Evil and between Order and Chaos. - ???; - p.??/??; - p.??; - p.?? Depiction Logaan himself is often depicted as a crazed clown. He is a Neutral god and is accompanied by the mysterious twins Kata and Petros who represent the pull between Order and Chaos, Good and Evil. Creations He is the creator of Mankind. In creating mankind he was the first god to think of putting a part of himself into what he created from the magical clay of life. Significance in the First Battle It was also Logaan who discovered the deity Time in one of the outer planes. This eventually led to the First Battle but this story is told in the tale of the First Battle. Relationships Logaan appears to have no sibling relationship to any of the other gods and it is thought that he was created by the Primal Deity Vuh. Do not underestimate Logaan however. For despite his caricatures in song and story he is considered one of the Greater Gods of Titan. Due to the pureness of his neutrality has often been given the role of mediator in contests between the gods where his word is final. Worship of Lord of the Trickster Gods His priests are dedicated to their god's cause of balancing Good and Evil, Law and Chaos but are rarely encountered as adventuring priests. They will be dressed in robes that are coloured in all colours of the rainbow. This is representative of the fact that Logaan interests cover the spectrum form Good to Evil. His symbols are the six-pointed star and the two-headed arrow (pointing both ways). Across Titan he has been given other names such as Ranjan and Akolyra (and perhaps Jack-in-the-Green although this is thought to relate to Atlan). In western Allansia there is a town called Shazâar where Logaan is the chief deity. Perhaps as a result of this religious background, Shazâar is known as the "City of Madness". Here they celebrate the festival known as Lucre Week in honour of their god. It also seems that some members of the Halls of Learning of Salamonis worship Logaan. - 171, 132 Other Races Logaan is Lord of the Tricksters and there are many lesser Trickster Gods who serve him and his cause. He is also the Lord of Genies who are the immortal servants of the Trickster Gods. Apart from the many Humans who serve the Tricksters there are other races that are devoted to their creed. The Elvins of the Shamutanti Hills for instance are such a race. The Netherworld Sorcerers of the Northlands of the Old World are also servants of Logaan. They are considered by many to be a separate race and are believed to have dwelt in their realm long before Mankind came to that part of Titan. It was they who created the Ting Ring. Leprechauns also appear to follow Logaan's creed, although whether this is simply their nature or whether it is their belief is uncertain. Direct interventions on Titan It is possible to see him interfering with cheaters and profiteers of faults. - 333, 351 The Riddling Reaver Perhaps the most famous of the Trickster's servants is a powerful being called the Riddling Reaver. As to his origins no one knows for certain. We do not even know if he is a Human blessed with supernatural powers or if he is of more divine origin. What we do know is that he is said to live in the jungles of southern Allansia but that he sails around the world on his awesome ship carrying out the work of his master Logaan. We also know that he has a daughter, Angelica. The Dark Jester Arguably another of the Trickster's servants, not much is known about the Dark Jester. It is claimed by Tasbadh the faker that he can cast the Death Spell and that he's active in Southern Allansia, not far from Kallamehr. - 26 See Also References Category:Gods and Dark Lords